A Crimson Path
by VioletBMD
Summary: SPOILERS for Book 3, an AU in which Catelyn isn't murdered at the Red Wedding and Tywin survives too. In order to ensure the North's surrender, a marriage is forced upon them. Now, two enemies will have to live with each other and be a couple as well. Will they be able to get along?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:_ I intend this story to be a multi-chaptered fic, sorry if the first chapter is not too long, but I needed to start with something as a sort of introduction. Also, this is my first fanfic ever, and english is not my native language, so if you detect any errors in the way of writing or whatsoever, please tell me. Evidently, I don't own anything, the characters belong to GRRM. That said, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Chapter 1_

When Catelyn Stark woke up, the first thing she saw were her hands. They were bloodstained. At first she didn't understand why, but then all the memories of that horrendous night came to her mind. A fierce rage flooded from her when she understood what happened, when she realized what those _traitors_ did to her son.

Now she was alone, completely isolated of all the people whom she once loved, and they were all dead, even Robb. She couldn't remember what had happened after her eldest son's head had been cut off and she had slain the Frey boy in return. But honestly, she didn't care. She could only think about her loss, and about all the other losses she had already had, leaving her completely on her own.

Tears began to flow freely through her face, and she suddenly had an overwhelming desire of crumpling on the bed, grieving there eternally for those who had left her. However, something inside her instantly rebelled at the thought. _If I can't be strong for someone else anymore, then I'll be strong for myself. I am a Tully of Riverrun and a Stark of Winterfell, I can act much better than this._

Trying to keep her emotions at bay, she looked carefully at her new surroundings. The room where she was in was neat, nice and comfortable, luxuriously decorated. Looking throughout a lone window in the wall, she realized that she was inside a castle, though she couldn't see far beyond that due to a tower in front of her. She was pretty certain that she hadn't been in here before, though the red colour of the walls gave her an idea of where she was.

She tried to open the door, but to no avail, as it was closed. She was very clearly being held captive, and if her guess was correct and she was in the Red Keep, then she could only come to a clear conclusion.

_I am a prisoner of the Lannisters._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The door opened with a creaking sound. Catelyn, who was already expecting this, had freshened herself up, and was sitting on her bed gazing at the window whilst maintaining a regal composure. When she turned around she expected to see Ser Jaime, as arrogant and mocking as always, or maybe even Cersei, with her false smiles and venomous sweetness. However, it was Tywin Lannister who was standing there, staring at her with his cold, unmoving green eyes.

"Lady Catelyn," he said with a nod of his head, "I hope that you have had a pleasant stay whilst being in here."

She had to make a great effort to keep from striking the man in front of her. _He has mercilessly murdered the only child I had left, and he __**dares**__ to ask me if I have had a pleasant stay against my will? _However, attacking him would only make things even worse, so, instead, she took a deep, calming breath and mustered as coldly as she could, "I have been as well as I could be, considering the circumstances," shooting him a deathly glare. "May I ask you the reason for your intrusion, Lord Tywin, and why am I being held captive in these rooms?"

If he was shocked or upset with her reaction, he didn't show it in any way. "You are being held here because, after your son's rebellion, we needed to take care that you will remain loyal to the crown and to the legitimate king."

Rage flooded over her, wanting to slap him now more than ever. How could he say that about his recently deceased son, and in front of her? Did the man have any kind of feelings at all? Trying at all costs to keep her voice steady, she said, "Why am I not dead too? If my son was a traitor, then I am one as well."

"Well, in theory you should be, but you are more useful to the living than to the dead. I have a proposal for you, and if you accept it, then the reasons for your life will become apparent."

That answer was something that certainly she didn't expect. She couldn't think of anything that the Lord of Casterly Rock could need from her. Even though she knew she would regret it, she asked, "What kind of proposal are you talking about, Lord Tywin?"

"A marriage proposal, of course. With me as your lord husband."

To say that Catelyn was shocked was a gross understatement. Without even thinking, she blurted out, "WHAT?! You cannot be serious, Lord Tywin, why should I marry the man who had a most important part in destroying my family?"

As he did before, he stood completely imperturbable, coldly ignoring her accusations. Catelyn was seriously thinking that the man was made out of stone. "And what will you do, my lord, if I refuse said proposal? Will I die as well?"

A very light smirk lightened for an instant Lord Tywin's features. "I am sure that death would be very appealing to you, lady Catelyn, considering your current situation. However, you will not die, even if you refuse to remarry. Instead, you will stay within these four walls for the rest of your life, with the accommodation that a hostage of your condition deserves."

Catelyn was speechless. She hadn't thought at any moment that those… _monsters_ would deny her the right to die. That crumbled seriously her plans of dying as martyr and be with her family again, without succumbing to the enemy. Given Lord Tywin's answer, she only had one option; she needed to know exactly why he would be interested in marrying her, what would he gain with that. For that reason, she asked, "Why would you be interested in marrying me? You killed my son and hold my family's lands, what else do you want? And furthermore, what would I gain if I married you?"

"First of all, although I control the North and the Riverlands, no one there has surrendered yet, they are only gaining strength in order to attack later. They want vengeance for their lords deaths or disappearances. Those lords are your husband, your father, your son and your brother. If they see that you, the one that has been the most affected by this war, are capable of allying with me, then who will not be able to do so? I need their loyalty, and that is something you currently have.

Your son's death was just something that needed to be done; he was a traitor to the crown, and, as that, he deserved to die. I will have no further questions about that issue. Also, you have bore five children, all of them healthy when born. One of my sons is Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and the other one is a dwarf accused of regicide. I need a heir to the Rock, and you are perfectly able to produce another child, which I am sure you will, if you accept my proposal.

Finally, you have also asked me about what do you gain with this. You get married to the Lord of Casterly Rock, Hand of the King, who is now the most powerful man of the Seven Kingdoms. You would benefit a lot form this marriage, I think.

I don't expect an answer right now, but tomorrow morning I will come back and definitely I will want an answer by then. Think about it, as this would benefit us both very much." He headed towards the door, opened it, and then turned around and said, "Just one last thing, my lady, remember your House words: _Family, Duty, Honor_." And with that, he exited the room.

She hadn't intended to, but when he left, she started to cry. Tears flooded all over her face while she broke down in small, silent sobs. The prospect of marrying the man who destroyed her family was completely horrible, but she didn't want to stay there forever either, with grief and desolation as her only companions.

Lord Tywin had offered her something she wanted since the beginning of the war: peace. However, she couldn't marry… she just couldn't. She then thought of the last words he had said, of her House words. _Family_, but she didn't have any family left. Well, Edmure was taken captive, and Lysa was in the Vale. And if Sansa was still alive… This marriage could protect them all, especially her daughter. _Duty_, was she supposed to stay there mourning for the rest of her life, with nothing else to do? And _Honor_. Honor, the reason for which her husband and son had died. Honor, the most important value in the life of any decent man. But it was honor which caused all this disaster. Ned went south because of honor, Robb died when he tried to be honorable and wed the Westerling girl, shattering the Frey's honor into pieces, if they had any of that left. If she were able to die, she would have honor, sacrificing herself in order to defy her enemies. However, she couldn't and wasting yourself in a room wasn't honorable by any means…

The more she thought about it, the more she came to one sole conclusion. Tears began streaming down her face, realizing what she will have to do. _Forgive me, Ned. Forgive me. __Robb, Father, Bran, Rickon, Arya, Sansa… Please forgive me._

Because her decision was already taken.

Author's Notes: _Well, I hope you are liking the story so far! If you detect any errors or if you want to give some ideas, please review! Thanks to everyone that has read, liked or followed the story, and special thanks to LadyKatherine29 for her review! Actually, Catelyn slapping Cersei sounds like a very good idea... *evil grin* Also, I have thought writing chapters from Tywin's POV, but I would like to know your opinions about it. I will try and update soon!_


End file.
